


The Jersey

by zincviking



Series: Stisaac Things [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stiles finds Isaac's wolf eyes v arousing, among other things, size difference kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zincviking/pseuds/zincviking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he was <i>dwarfed</i> in Isaac's jersey, but even so, Isaac could tell he wore nothing else. Stiles' amber eyes flickered from his boyfriend to the phone screen, a small smirk forming. "Don't let me distract you, 'Zac. You never do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jersey

Isaac closed his eyes, ignoring the soft whines coming from his boyfriend. He _had_ to study for this test. Sure, he had studied for four nights in a row, but with all the supernatural shit going down, he had let his grades slipped, and if he failed this test, nothing would save him from failing. He thought he knew everything, but that's what he thought last time and he had failed that test, miserably. In fact, he had cried for four hours into Stiles' stomach while the human petted him and hummed to him.

"Isaaaac," the human whined. Isaac let out an annoyed growl, eyes opened to flash briefly before returning to their human blue hue. The wolf pointedly didn't reply, writing down another vocabulary word to a flashcard before flipping it over. He focused on the words, the curved of the letters. He wrote slowly, which was unusal for him, but he found that it helped him remember. He could remember how he wrote the word for the last five times, and it just came naturally to write it on the test and remember everything to go along with it. His teachers were always annoyed when he rewrote the question beneath the typed-words, but it just jarred his memory! 

Isaac turned back to the Physics textbook, reading slowly, mouthing the words, tapping his foot in a certain beat to attach the sound to the ideas and theories and facts he was committing to memory. He had been reading for a while when he realized he hadn't heard Stiles' in a while. He turned, wondering if the human was asleep, and stopped with a jolt when he saw his boyfriend. 

The human was standing, taking quiet selfies, which wasn't unusual (in fact it was too frequent for Isaac not to be annoyed, but it was better than Stiles taking sneaky pictures of Isaac), but it's not what made Isaac halt. He was dressed in one of Isaac's lacrosse jerseys. Of course Isaac had seen Stiles in his own jerseys, which fitted him perfectly. But his boyfriend in _his_ jersey was something else entirely. The shirt was far too big for Stiles. The bite forced Isaac to fill out, but he hadn't been finished growing as a human. By senior year, Isaac had shot up another few inches, even while Boyd, Stiles, and Scott stayed roughly the same height. And even now, Isaac realized he was a centimeter taller every now and then. He towered over most of the pack. Poor Kira and Lydia couldn't stand next to him directly, or else they'd break their necks looking up at him. 

And while Stiles filled out his broad shoulders a little bit, he was roughly the same. And he was _dwarfed_ in Isaac's jersey, but even so, Isaac could tell he wore nothing else. It made his mouth water as he watched the human lean back to snap another selfie. When he did so, Isaac noticed Stiles' erection under the jersey. Isaac's eyes flashed and he dropped the highlighter to the desk, fingers numbly closing around air. 

Stiles' amber eyes flickered from his boyfriend to the phone screen, a small smirk forming. "Don't let me distract you, 'Zac. You never do." 

Ah, so this was revenge. Isaac's fingers closed into a brief fist as he fought against his desire to toy with Stiles, to lift him up by his thighs and pin him against the wall and fuck him in while he was wearing the jersey marked _Lahey_. "I like that on you," Isaac settled to say, thinking of Stiles' eyes, his laugh, instead of the rest of him. They anchored him instead of making him lose control. Having your extremely attractive and extremely horny boyfriend was a troublesome anchor, Isaac found. He had to find things about Stiles that didn't make him want to wolf out with desire. 

"Oh?" Stiles smirked more, arm lifting a bit more to take another selfie, sharp hip jutted out underneath the jersey, the material falling over him beautifully. Isaac wanted to lick his skin along the edges of the jersey while jacking his boyfriend off with it. Fuck. 

"Yeah. I like my name on you." Isaac smirked. Stiles' fingers clutched the phone and Isaac smelled the sudden spike in arousal. Mmhm, yep. Stiles always liked to be marked, to be claimed, to be told that he was Isaac's and that Isaac was his. The possessive behavior probably might've been concerning in a regular relationship, but Isaac's wolf ate it up like it was candy. Maybe it was still fucked up, but Isaac didn't really give a shit. It was hot when his little human boyfriend got flustered, and angry, and jealous, spewing insults and threats at the source of the jealousy in English, French, and Latin (he had learned the languages in the years between Scott being bitten and now). 

"You're a sick thing, Isaac. I am not _yours_." Stiles replied, and Isaac's blood boiled. This was turning into foreplay, and he couldn't let it. He had to study, god damn it. Even if his totally beautiful, fuckable, and adored boyfriend was in his jersey. 

"Yes. You are." Isaac growled, eyes flashing briefly. Another spike of arousal that had Stiles licking at his lips and shifting his weight on his feet. His phone was forgotten in his fingers and Isaac noticed how his cock rubbed against his jersey, smearing precum on the inside. Isacc growled again, eyes flashing and staying yellow for a moment longer than usual as he looked up into Stiles' eyes. "You are mine." 

Stiles tossed his phone onto Isaac's bed, approaching slowly. Isaac leaned back into the office chair, one hand still resting on his textbook, the other on the arm of the chair. The human slowly moved his knees on either side of Isaac's leg. Long fingers gripped the jersey, lifting it slowly like a dress so he could straddle the wolf's leg with ease. Stiles ground down slowly, his lean arms snaking around Isaac's neck, fingers twining into the curls at the base of his neck. "Prove it." 

Well there goes studying. 

Isaac gripped Stiles' hips, moving the human with ease so he slotted more comfortably onto his lap. Their lips met briefly, but it was heated, rough, and Isaac let Stiles bite into his lip with a vengence, for paying attention to homework instead of him. Isaac bled for a moment before he healed, and he licked the few droplets of blood away. They met for another bruising kiss, Isaac's large hands finding the shape of Stiles' ass under the wrinkled jersey. He groped him earning a startled yelp. Good boy. 

"My little Red," Isaac murmured, his fingertips pressing into Stiles' asscheeks briefly, warning him. The human tensed for a moment before relaxing into the touch. A moment later, when Isaac spanked his ass, he tensed up again, letting out a long, low keen of want. "You are very, very bad." Isaac said lowly, teeth worrying at Stiles' lips, making them swollen and deep red, almost purple. The human's arms quivered as the wolf teased his crack between spankings. He pressed the pads of his fingertips into seared flesh of the abused bottom, enjoying how Stiles' shuddered. The human's erection tented the jersey, and a slightly darker spot on the jersey stuck out like a sore thumb. Isaac grinned wolfishly. 

"P-please," Stiles mumbled, head falling back. "I need..." 

Isaac lunged forward, latching his lips and teeth around Stiles' exposed neck, painting a dark purple and red hickey there for the world to see. Stile would be borrowing one of Isaac's scarves...again. "Need?" He asked, starting to lick at the hickey with a smirk. "What do you need, my dear?" he asked, voice deep and animalistic. Stiles' eyes fluttered up and he gasped when he saw that Isaac's eyes were glowing bright yellow and not fading. " 

Stiles swallowed thickly, even as Isaac inhaled the sudden spike of spicy arousal, his own erection hard and tenting his jeans. But he could hold off his own pleasure to torment Stiles for distracting him. "I need you, your body, your mouth. Oh god, why are you so perfect?" Stiles asked, ducking his head for another kiss. They fought, tongue fighting tongue, until Isaac won and took his sweet time celebrating his victory. By the end of the heated, open-mouthed, tongue-fucking kiss, Stiles was putty under Isaac's hands. Clay for Isaac to shape any way he wanted. 

"All the better to make you come, my dear," Isaac replied, one hard moving from rubbing slow, soft circles into the still covered, but cherry red, ass. Without hesitating, he gripped Stiles' dick around the jersey, slowly rubbing the material over his head. Stiles reacted instantly. His head fell back as he let out an obscene noise, his fingers gripping Isaac's hair, back arching beautifully, and legs clenching around Isaac's thigh. 

Isaac stroked Stiles, licking up and down the human's neck, along his collarbone, and the collar of his jersey, leaving smaller hickey's than the first along the way. Stiles writhed and bucked, moaning Isaac's name like it was his personal religious mantra. Isaac worked Stiles, fingers going light and heavy, his thumb pressing the material of the jersey into his head, rubbing his slit lightly. It came suddenly, Stiles' body jerking, and back arching even more as he made a low, guttural sound that resembled Isaac's name. 

Come splattered the inside of Isaac's jersey, the scent filling his senses and making him moan as he worked the now soaked material around Stiles' twitching cock, milking him of every drop. Isaac released the human after he whimpered in pain, fingers weakly pushing as Isaac's wrist in an attempt to get him to stop. Smirking, the wolf, licked his palm, tasting what managed to get through the material, lapping it away happily. Stiles watched, eyes lidded heavily, even as his prick twitched in interest. 

"Get off." Isaac ordered, leaning back, kneading into Stiles' sore ass. Isaac never spanked gently, not after Stiles demanded him to _"fucking spank me, god damn it, if I wanted light taps, I'd piss Derek off."_ The human would stay red for a long while. Stiles obeyed slowly, legs trembling. "Get under the desk." Immediately, the boy's eyes lit up and he went to obey much quicker, settling on his knees, Isaac's ruined jersey hanging off one shoulder, sticking to his abs. Isaac turned back to the desk, going back to studying as one hand undid his pants, and pulled out his hard, leaking cock. 

Stiles only grinned and moved in. Best idea _ever_

**Author's Note:**

> So, on tumblr I saw a sort of prompt (here: http:// scoot-mcqt.tumblr . com/ post /92053413010/ catalyist-otpprompts-if-your-otp-has-a ) that I just needed to write for Stisaac.


End file.
